


Heavenly Bodies

by lil_1337



Category: Meitantei Conan | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-17
Updated: 2011-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 00:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337





	Heavenly Bodies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheYsabet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheYsabet/gifts).



Hattori Heiji, Detective of the West and master of deduction liked breasts nor was he discriminating in his tastes. He liked them all, big and small, round and oval, pert and gravity effected, contained and free. Though, it has to be said that somewhere in the small reptilian hind brain where his lecherous teenage boy ran free there lived the belief that there was no such thing as too big.

The sad thing for Heiji and possibly the female population of Japan, was that most of his experience fell into the _admired from afar_ category. Sure he had felt them pressed against his chest when he was on the receiving end of the occasional hug and he had a few memories of resting his head against his mother's when he was small. Those, however, belonged in a different category and he purposely did not let himself think of his kaasan as having _breasts_ at least not on more than a theoretical level. That thought process led to aneurism inducing associations that were on the top of Heiji's Do.Not.Want list.

The question was then how to break his non contact streak and more importantly how to do in a way that did not result in his death. There was no doubt in his mind that if Kazhua got wind of his plan there would be many months of traction in his near future. He knew better than to hire a professional. When your father is Heizou Hattori, the head police chief of Oaska, it is not a good idea to solicit any kind of illegal services. Which, left Heiji pretty much in limbo as far as plans went.

However, being a good detective meant that he was opportunistic and able to think on his feet. So, when the naked woman literally fell from the sky and landed in his arms he made sure to catch her because it was the gentlemanly thing to do. If his hands just happen to land on or in the general vicinity of her chest, well, that really wasn't something he could control. Right?


End file.
